The Summer Holiday
by im so innocent
Summary: O.k. Harry, Ron and Hermione are going to spend their summer after the 4th year at McGonagall's house, and they meet some of her unknown relatives
1. Default Chapter

The Summer Holiday

**The Summer Holiday**

Chapter 1 

"So who are we staying with sir," Harry asked. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the back of Dumbledore's car. The three of them were going to live with one of the teachers. Dumbledore had thought it would be wiser for Harry to stay with an experienced witch or wizard, once Harry had heard about it he asked Dumbledore straight away if it would have been o.k. If Ron and Hermione had gone with him to keep him company. Dumbledore had agreed and the three of them were now sitting in Dumbledore's car. 

"You'll be staying with Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore told them. A smile crossed Hermione's mouth, and Harry and Ron just looked at each other.

"At least its not Snape," Ron muttered to Harry. Hermione nudged Ron with her elbow and nodded her head towards Dumbledore and Harry tried to suppress a giggle. They had now entered a small village, there seemed to be quite a few teenagers around though and they all seemed to look around 15. Professor Dumbledore turned up the driveway to a large house.

"How many rooms does it have," Ron asked in amazement.

"There's 8 rooms it's a big house isn't it." Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eye. "There will probably be 2 more guests on their way soon," Dumbledore told them. Ron was staring in astonishment and Harry was wondering who the other guests could be. Dumbledore stepped out the car and the others followed. Dumbledore rang the doorbell and McGonagall answered the door, to Harry and Ron's amazement McGonagall was standing there in black jeans and a light blue jumper.

"Hi, how are you all," she asked, McGonagall then smiled at them. Hermione said hi back and Ron and Harry just starred in amazement and nodded their heads towards her.

"Come in, come in," she told them. Dumbledore went in first followed closely by Hermione. Harry and Ron entered after them still in shock over what McGonagall was wearing. 

"So, where's Lucy and Emma," Dumbledore asked in interest.

"There upstairs, I'll just call them," McGonagall went towards the stairs and shouted "Lucy, Emma come down here, and meet our guests,"

"She has children, oh my god I can't believe that," Harry muttered to Ron. Ron nodded his head in agreement. They saw two pairs of feet coming down the stairs.

"Hi Albus," the first girl said. She had blonde hair that was cut just below her shoulders and was layered, a girl who had dark brown hair with blonde fading highlights and the same style followed her.

"Hi Lucy, Hi Emma, I'd like to introduce you to Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The girls looked at the three of them and said hi. "Harry, Ron, Hermione this is Emma, he pointed to the blonde and this is Lucy, he pointed to the other girl, their Professor McGonagall's nieces." They all said hi to each other. "I better be going Minerva I'll be seeing you soon, yes," Dumbledore asked. McGonagall nodded her head at Dumbldore's comment and saw him out.

"So how come you're staying with your aunty," Hermione asked in interest.

"Well our mom and dad have gone to France, because there's a rumour going round that Voldemort's there, their auors. Our grandparents are with Dumbledore doing something, not sure what. Our Aunty Jan and Uncle Pete have taken our cousins to Tunisia. We were going to go, but we decided not to, Our Aunty Becky and Uncle Philip are up north in County Durham visiting our Uncle's parents, so were staying here." Lucy explained this all to Hermione. Hermione nodded her head,

"So how old are you two," she asked.

"15 the same age as you three. We've heard quite a bit about your adventures" Emma told them. Hermione, Harry and Ron laughed. McGonagall returned.

"Follow me, I'll show you you're rooms." Emma and Lucy headed off in the direction of what looked like the kitchen while Hermione, Ron and Harry followed McGonagall up the stairs. She showed them where their rooms and the bathrooms were. She then took them downstairs and showed them the lounge, the kitchen and the study.

"You have a really nice house Professor," Hermione told her.

"You three can call me Minerva while we are out of school, but when we go back you'll have to call me Professor." Se told them Hermione, Harry and Ron nodded at this. They suddenly heard a blast of music coming from the lounge.

"Turn that down now!" McGonagall shouted through the door. Emma stuck her head around the door.

"Sorry aunty Min." McGonagall smiled at her.

"Yeah right," she muttered. "Go in and make yourself at home," McGonagall told them. They walked in and Hermione sat on the floor next to Lucy and Emma and the two girls engaged her in conversation straight away.

"McGonagall is completely different outside of school isn't she," Harry muttered to Ron. Ron nodded his head at the comment Harry had just made.

Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to someone. Most likely J.K.Rowling, and at the moment only Lucy, Emma and their family belong to me.

A/N: I'm only 13 so No Flamers. Thank you. Oh and please review Thank you. Oh and I know this would never happen but its my story and if you don't like it don't read it.


	2. Shopping

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry, Ron and Hermione had spent their first night at McGonagall's house. They were extremely comfy beds, and Harry and Ron had a door connecting their two rooms, and Hermione was in between Emma's room and Lucy's room. 

At 8:30am Professor McGonagall went into everyone's room to wake him or her up for breakfast. Harry was the first one down for breakfast, he noticed McGonagall pouring 6 glasses of fresh orange juice, for once he noticed that her hair was not in a neat tidy bun like he usually saw in the morning, instead she had a put it into a bun with wisps of hair coming out in every direction. McGonagall looked up from what she was doing and spotted Harry walking towards the room. 

"Good morning Harry, did you sleep well last night," she asked cheerfully.

"Morning Prof.. Minerva, I slept very well thank you." Harry replied. He took the seat that was opposite McGonagall. He then heard some very heavy footsteps thundering down the stairs. He turned round and noticed Emma, she was wearing a short white top with roses round the neck, she had paired it with some large flared blue jeans. 

"Morning Harry, Good morning aunty Min," Harry nodded towards her as he had his mouthful with cereal.

"Nice pigtails Emma, very Heidi." McGonagall told her. Emma gave her a funny look.

"Very funny," Emma said forcing a laugh. "I don't think," she said darkly. McGonagall just laughed at the look on her nieces face. Harry though she was extremely different outside school, she seemed more relaxed. He heard more heavy footsteps coming down the stairs.

"I bet you its Lucy," McGonagall whispered across the table to Harry. He turned to look and to his surprise Lucy came through the door.

"I told you," McGonagall whispered to Harry. Harry shook silently with laughter. He definitely liked McGonagall when she was outside of school. Emma was sitting next to her aunty, and Lucy was sitting by Harry. Lucy and Emma seemed really nice ad they got on well with Hermione. The next one down to breakfast was Hermione. 

"Morning," she said as cheerfully as McGonagall had. Harry couldn't believe that two people good be so cheerful in the morning.

"What are we doing today," Emma asked her aunty.

"Well you 5 are coming shopping with me for food and I suppose we could rent a video to watch tonight. Oh and by the way our new guests will be arriving tomorrow morning so you're going to have to be up early again tomorrow. At last Ron came down the stairs to find them all sitting at the table eating their breakfast.

"Morning, sorry I'm late, I couldn't get up. I'm not a morning person see," Ron explained his lateness to McGonagall. She just nodded her head and he sat on the other side of Harry. After everyone had finished Hermione and Emma stayed in the kitchen to help McGonagall clean up while Lucy, Ron and Harry were sitting in the lounge watching the children's programmes they put on during the holidays.

At around 10am McGonagall told them they were going shopping. They all jumped in the car. Lucy sat at the front with her aunt, so she could be in control of the radio, while Harry sat with Ron and Emma sat with Hermione. 

"Put the radio on Lucy," Emma told her from the back of the car. Suddenly Leanne Rimmes's 'Can't Fight The Moonlight' came through the speakers.

"I love this song," Emma told no one in particular, she began to sing along and was soon joined by Lucy. McGonagall was laughing at her nieces. By now they had left the small village and were entering the town centre. McGonagall turned into the supermarkets car park and parked as close as she could. Once they had finished their shopping it was around 12pm.

"How do you lot fancy a McDonalds and then we could go and rent two videos." McGonagall asked.

"Yeah," the 5 teenagers said in chorus. They went to the video shop first. They decided to rent 'Billy Elliot' and 'Bridget Jones's Diary' Harry and Ron went with the flow and just agreed to the videos Emma, Lucy and Hermione. They then travelled to McDonalds to get their lunch; once they got home they all sat in front of the T.V and settled down to watch 'Billy Elliot'. 

Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to someone. Most likely J.K.Rowling, and at the moment only Lucy, Emma and their family belong to me.

A/N: I'm only 13 so No Flamers. Thank you. Oh and please review Thank you


	3. The Guests

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry was woken up at 8am by a very sleepy, but awake Ron Weasley.

"You have to get up, McGonagall wants us up now because the new guests are coming in half an hour. She still won't tell us who's coming," Ron told him. "Anyway you better get up," and with that Ron walked back into his own room. Once Harry was dressed he went down to breakfast and found Emma and Lucy telling Ron and Hermione about their school.

"Well we go to a girls magic school, it right next door to the boys, except we have separate lessons and teachers, we just have break and the weekends together." Emma was explaining to Hermione and Ron while Lucy was eating an apple. "Our year is probably the worst, our class are always having fights with each other. There's always some rumour going around about our group. They once said that my mate Sophie was an alcoholic, she was only 13 and stuff, but they all kind of believed it." Hermione stared at Emma.

"Seriously, they must be pretty gullible to believe that." Hermione had a look of shock on her face.

"Well not really she did kind of bring it on herself. We hang around with the lads, and they have common room parties, so do we. Anyway Fiona is quite good at you know drinking, well any ay they saw her drink some shots with her boyfriend, and the next day she was a supposed alcoholic." Emma explained quietly so that her aunt couldn't hear. Ron looked up; he had just been listening to the story, and hadn't made any comments.

"So how do you get into this school?" Ron asked. Hermione and Emma burst out laughing and Lucy was trying to keep her mouth closed as she had just taken another bite of her apple.

"Morning," Harry said staring around at the table wondering what he had just walked in on.

"Morning, I think there's some cereal left, I'm not sure." Emma told him. McGonagall then turned round and handed him a glass of fresh orange juice.

"Woah, sorry didn't see you there." Harry said in shock.

At 8:30am there was a shout coming from the living room.

"Minerva are you here," Harry recognised the voice, but he couldn't put a name to it. McGonagall left the kitchen and went into the lounge. Emma, Lucy and Hermione followed her closely. Ron and Harry followed warily not sure weather they should. They entered and to there surprise they saw Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

"Remus," McGonagall said, he immediately swept her up into a hug. Harry saw Emma and Lucy give each other funny looks; he tried not to laugh at their faces. He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder he turned round.

"Sirius," he also was hugged. "How are you," Harry asked.

"I'm fine, Hi Hermione, Ron, Emma, Lucy."

"Hi Sirius," Emma and Lucy said in chorus, Ron looked shocked and just waved and Hermione said hi after a few seconds of standing there with her mouth open.

Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to someone. Most likely J.K.Rowling, and at the moment only Lucy, Emma and their family belong to me.

A/N: I'm only 13 so No Flamers. Thank you. Oh and please review Thank you


	4. Emma & Lucys mates

Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Once they were all in the kitchen professor Lupin began to explain why Sirius and himself were staying at McGonagall's.

"Well Sirius is on the run and some one from the Ministry coming to look here is as likely as Sirius and Snape becoming best mates."

"So extremely unlikely then," Harry said as he interrupted Lupins explanation. Sirius laughed and nodded his head at Harry's comment.

"Anyway I thought I'd come with Sirius to keep him company and see you three again." Lupin finished explaining and took a huge bite of a bread roll.

"Aunty Min can we go out," Emma asked. McGonagall nodded her head and continued her conversation with Lupin.

"Come on you three, you can meet some of our friends." Emma told them, Ron and Harry followed her out of the house discussing quidditch, while Lucy and Hermione were at the front with Emma talking about music. They went around the corner and went up the gravely lane to a smallish house.

"This is where Faye lives, its quite a small house, because there's just her and her mom. Lucy knocked on the door and after about a minute a thin, blonde haired girl opened the door. Her hair were in slight ringlets and she was about as tall as Ron, but Hermione suddenly noticed she was wearing 4inch heels.

"Hi Luce, Hi Emma," she said cheerfully. She noticed Hermione, Ron and Harry. "Hi," she said to them.

"Faye this is Hermione, Harry and Ron," Emma told her as she pointed to each one as she said there name. Faye nodded towards each one.

"So staying with your Aunty Min? How long you been here? She asked her questions without taking a breath. 

"Well yeah we're staying with Aunty Min, and we've only been there for about three days. So do you want to come out or are we just going to chat on your doorstep?" Emma asked her. Faye laughed and went to fetch her cardigan. Lucy was deep in conversation with Faye about a boy and Emma was explaining the whole thing to Hermione.

"Well Faye used to go out with this boy called James, but he sort of went and got off with her best mate Stephanie. Then you know other stuff kind of happened, and this was while he was still going out with Faye." Hermione was looking at Emma in amazement.

"Does this all happen at your school?" she asked. Emma nodded her head and smiled.

"Lucy are we going to call for Claire and Jodie?" Emma asked her sister.

"Yeah you go and call for Claire and me and Faye will call for Candy, not Jodie because I had a massive fight with her at the end of term." Lucy explained to Emma.

"Ok we'll meet you outside the cinema." Emma replied. Faye and Lucy walked of into the opposite direction to Hermione, Emma, Harry and Ron. 

"There's a cinema around here, but it looks so small." Hermione commented to Emma.

"Yeah, well it kind of opens up into a small town, do you see those trees? Well behind there is a cinema, some clothes shops, McDonalds and a fair." Emma explained. Harry and Hermione looked at her in amazement when Ron piped up.

"What's a cinema?" He asked them. Hermione and Emma burst out laughing while Harry went into an explanation.

"This is Claire's house." It was al large house, but not as large as McGonagall's. 

"How many rooms does it have? And who lives there?" Hermione asked Emma.

"Well it has 4 rooms and its just Claire and her mom. She's quite rich if you know what I mean." Emma told her. Emma went and rang the doorbell to Claire's house; a tall thin woman suddenly opened it.

"Oh hello Emma, I take it your staying with your Aunty Min. How are you?" the woman asked her.

"I'm very well thank you for asking. How are you?" Emma asked the women politely.

"I'm fine thanks, would you like me to get Claire for you?" the women asked. Emma nodded her head and the women shouted up the stairs. Claire came running down the stairs singing along to O-Towns 'Liquid Dreams'. 

"Hi Em how are you. Where are we going? Bye mom," and with that Claire walked out the house and shut the door behind her.

"Hi Claire we're going to the cinema I think we're going to watch 'Get Over It'. Anyway this is Hermione, Harry and Ron. Oh and Faye and Lucy have gone to call for Candy." Emma told Claire. 

"Hi." She said to the three of them. "So do you three go to Hogwarts?" Claire asked. Hermione nodded her head.

"Come on," Emma said and her and Claire began to tell Hermione, Harry and Ron about there school. In 15minutes they had arrived at the opening into the small town. Hermione was shocked. There was a long row of about 20 shops. At one end of the shops stood a large building that was McDonalds and at the other end stood an enormous building which was the cinema. Across from the shops was a large fair where a lot of children and teenagers were hanging out. Emma suddenly turned round and noticed her sister waving over to them.

"Come on we can go to the fair after." Emma told them. Ron was amazed by the fair but was quickly dragged of by Harry who was looking forward to going to the cinema as the Dursleys had never let him go before.

"I brought 8 tickets to see 'Get Over It', come on it starts in 5 minutes, and I want to get some popcorn." Lucy told the five of them. Ron looked at Harry when she mentioned popcorn, and Harry launched into an explanation.

Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to someone. Most likely J.K.Rowling, and at the moment only Lucy, Emma, Claire, Faye, Candy and Claire's mom belong to me

A/N: I'm only 13 so No Flamers. Thank you. Oh and please review Thank you


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

Chapter 5

"That was a good film. I really liked it." Emma told them, they all nodded their head in agreement.

"Can we go to the fair," Ron asked them in a desperate voice. Emma smiled at him and nodded her head, and her and Ron ran off towards the fair.

"God she's still a little girl most of the time." Lucy commented. They all laughed,

"So she's extremely like Ron then," Hermione replied. Lucy nodded her head. They carried on walking until they arrived at the waltzers were they could see Emma dragging Ron on to them. He was now a pale white and looked very scared. Emma was finally triumphant and had managed to get Ron on the ride.

"Oh I am never going on that again," Ron told Emma as they walked back to the others. Ron noticed them talking to a girl and boy. "Who are they," Ron pointed to the girl and boy.

"Err. I think its Jodie and Steven. There going out, and that would explain why Lucy has walked off with Faye." Emma replied to Ron. Ron nodded his head. "You know I think we'll be going in a minute, especially if Jodie is here. Ron nodded again, and they continued to walk over to the group.

"Hi Jodie, Hi Steven, this is Ron." Emma said as they approached them.

"Lets go." Lucy whispered to Emma. Emma nodded her head.

"We better be going you know. It 6:30, and dinner should be ready soon. See you later." Emma explained as Lucy had already walked of with Hermione, and with that Emma walked of with Ron and Harry.

"Is dinner really going to be ready," Ron asked with hunger in his eyes.

"Probably, but Lucy wanted to go because she's not talking to Jodie and it would be a bit awkward see." Emma explained to them, Harry and Ron nodded their heads.

Once they had arrived back at the house they walked in to smell lamb.

"Is Lucy alright?" Harry asked in concern.

"Yeah probably, you can go an ask her if you want I think she's probably gone up to her room with Hermione." Emma told him. Emma and Ron went into the lounge while Harry went up to see Lucy and Hermione.

"Alright Sirius, what you watching?" Ron asked as he saw Sirius sitting on the sofa. 

"I'm not sure," he replied. Emma looked at the TV,

"Oh your watching Eastenders, budge up." She told him. " Where's Remus and Aunty Min," Emma asked in interest.

"Oh there in the kitchen making dinner together," Sirius told her. Emma tried hard to suppress a giggle; Sirius noticed the look on her face. "Yeah I know what you mean," and he burst out laughing, and Emma joined in. Remus stuck his head around the doorframe,

"What's so funny you two," he asked. He stepped round the doorframe and stood there with a cooking apron on. Sirius and Emma laughed harder and even Ron joined in.

"Is that my Auntie's," Emma asked in between laughing.

"Yes, well I didn't want to get my robes dirty did I." He replied blushing more with every word. Sirius, Emma and Ron couldn't stop laughing.

"Sorry Remus we don't mean to laugh," Emma explained as she began to stop laughing. She was now clutching her sides, as was Sirius.

"You might not mean to laugh, but I do," Sirius told her, and with that they both burst out laughing again. Ron had now controlled himself and went out the room to help McGonagall.

"What are they laughing at," she asked Ron as he entered the kitchen.

"Err, Remus in your apron," Ron told her trying to suppress another giggle. McGonagall just shock her head. "Do you need any help," Ron asked.

"Yes you couldn't set the table for me," she asked. Suddenly a loud yelp came from the lounge. McGonagall just looked at Ron and they both shrugged their shoulders. Emma came into the kitchen clutching her sides and laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" McGonagall asked her.

"Well Remus just hit Sirius over the head cause he wouldn't stop laughing at his apron." Emma explained as she continued to laugh. McGonagall smiled at her niece.

"Emma, help Ron set the table." She told her, as Remus walked into the kitchen followed by Sirius, who was still grinning.

"Sit down you lot dinners ready, can you call Harry, Hermione and Lucy please Emma. Emma went to the bottom of the stairs.

"OI YOU THREE DINNERS READY," she shouted. McGonagall just rolled her eyes as a thud of three pairs came running down the stairs, and sat down.

Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to someone. Most likely J.K.Rowling, and at the moment only Lucy, Emma, Claire, Faye, Jodie and Steven belong to me

A/N: I'm only 13 so No Flamers. Thank you. Oh and please review Thank you


End file.
